Jaguar XJ (X351)
LWB: | transmission = 6-speed automatic | length = SWB: LWB: | width = Excl mirrors: Incl mirrors: | height = | weight = SWB - Diesel: - Petrol: - Supercharged: LWB - Diesel: - Petrol: - Supercharged: |designer = Ian Callum |sp = uk }} The Jaguar XJ (X351) is the latest Jaguar XJ luxury saloon from Jaguar Cars. Completely new styling combines with underpinnings based on the previous X350 version. The vehicle is produced at the Castle Bromwich Assembly plant in Castle Bromwich, UK. Launch Jaguar Land Rover invited Jay Leno to unveil the new XJ during the launch at the Saatchi Gallery in London on 9 July 2009. The unveiling was broadcast live on the Jaguar website. US model was unveiled in 2009 Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance. Production of the car was due to begin in September 2009, with first deliveries being made in early 2010. However, the sale was delayed to December. On 11 May 2010, the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom took delivery of a long-wheelbase, armoured, dark grey XJ as the official state car of the United Kingdom. Design The XJ was designed at Jaguar Land Rover's Whitley plant in Coventry, by a team led by design director Ian Callum. The new design is a complete break from any earlier XJ although mechanically the car is a development of the previous version. Specifications Models In addition to the standard version with a wheelbase, a long-wheelbase version is available with a wheelbase. However, unlike other full-size flagship luxury cars, the long-wheelbase variant was designed first and is expected to make up 67 percent of sales in the United States market. Engines Engines are enlarged and upgraded versions of the previous V8 petrol and V6 diesel Transmission and speed All 2010 models of the Jaguar XJ include standard six-speed automatic transmission with Jaguar Sequential Shift carried over from the previous car, the main change being steering wheel paddles rather than the "J" gate. The car has an electronically limited top speed of 155 mph. Chassis The XJ features a lightweight aluminium floorpan & body (with 50% recycled material content) based on the X350 chassis and retaining a proportion of the earlier floor pan. The biggest change is reversion to steel coil springs for the front suspension, retaining air suspension for the rear only. Continuously variable damping electronically controlled as before but with driver selectable modes. The aluminum alloy uni-body makes the XJL among the lightest of the full-size luxury sedans despite its exterior proportions, weighing in at , which is lighter than the mid-size/executive BMW 550i. Equipment Driver information and entertainment is provided by a Bowers & Wilkins 1200-watt, 20-speaker Dolby 7.1 surround-sound system and a bi-directional touch screen display - on which the driver can only see the vehicle functions (and satellite navigation data), but a front passenger can simultaneously view a DVD movie or a television transmission. Standard equipment levels on the United States-spec XJL with the base engine includes a panoramic dual-pane moonroof, lane-departure warning, navigation, quad-zone climate control and power sunshades, which is considered to be generous at this price point compared to other flagship luxury saloons. Fuel economy and emissions The diesel engined version will have a fuel economy of better than and a emission rating of 184 g/km. 2012 Model Year update (2011-) New options include: *New Rear Seat Comfort package, which incorporates electric recline, lumbar adjustment and massage functions to reinforce the ultimate executive limousine experience. *Executive Pack option is added to XJL Portfolio model, which includes provision of fold-down laptop trays and an electric rear sunblind, upgraded carpeting, combination wood and leather steering wheel, gloss wood veneer choices and chrome mirror housings. *Illumination Package (standard on Supersport model) is available as option of other XJ models. *3.0-litre petrol V6 engine for selected market. XJ 5.0 V8 Portfolio Prestige (MY2012-) It is a version sold in Hong Kong market. Based on XJ Portfolio LWB with 5.0L petrol engine, it includes XJ Rear Seat Comfort Pack, Gloss Rich Oak interior veneer, navigation system. XJ Ultimate (2012-) The car was developed by the Jaguar Land Rover's specialist Engineered To Order (ETO) division. The vehicle was unveiled in 2012 Beijing Auto Show. US model includes V8 supercharged 510PS, 8-speed automatic transmission, and went on sale in late 2012 as 2013 model year vehicle. Models Portfolio Prestige, Ultimate available in long wheel base only. Engines References External links *Official Jaguar XJ (X351) website *Official Jaguar XJ (X351) media website *XJ X351 eBrochure: 2009, 2012 *Media kits: XJ, MY2012 XJ4 Category:Sports sedans Category:Rear-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2009 Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:351 (model number)